


Pearls Before

by spacetart



Category: Red Garden
Genre: Abusive Relationship, F/M, Forced Relationship, herve just being an asshole basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacetart/pseuds/spacetart
Summary: Hey, does anybody remember Red Garden? Boy, that anime was kind of a trash fire. Here's some ancient fic for it (2007).
Relationships: Herve/Lise
Kudos: 2





	Pearls Before

He can feel jealous eyes on them as they walk through the restaurant. It's full of family men with their human wives who'll have their tainted children. Raul has been terribly pleased with him since he married Lise. Since his sister died. There's talk about another promotion. When Raul tells him that one of his cousins is marrying another successfully converted Animus body, Lise whimpers and drops her fork.  
  
"You're always doing that, so clumsy, Lise..." he murmurs as he hands it back to her. She blushes and apologizes, and his smile grows. "Won't it be nice for you to see Kate again?"  
  
He really can't wait when they get home, and he presses her up against the door, one of her arms trapped against her chest, the other braced against the door. Her dress is beautiful--soft, gorgeous blue sky silk. He rakes it up around her waist, presses in, and she's crying, head lolling on the door as he traces her windpipe, fingertips curling slightly into her skin. Then his hand is over hers on her breast, the other gripping her shoulder, so that when he climaxes his whole weight rests on her for a moment. She staggers, breathes, shakes.  
  
"I think I'm going to have a baby," she says softly later, as they're getting ready for bed. She straightens her gleaming white nightgown around herself and rests her chin on his chest. "If it's a girl, shall we name her Anna?"

**Author's Note:**

> Herve would have been the golden child of his family if he hadn't rebelled for his sister's sake. You just know they would have given him the first successful converted Animus body.


End file.
